Código:OROKIN
by Virgilio Abigail
Summary: "¿lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte?...aquí las cosas son distintas. aquí lo que no te mata vuelve para terminar lo que empezó. lo importante es matar a tu asesino antes de que el te mate a ti" -Tank Rex(Rhino)


**no se por que sigo con esto,pero...bue,aquí este nuevo fic.**

* * *

en el año 2033 un laboratorio ruso estaba experimentando una manera para crear armas biológicas,los estados unidos sabían lo que asían y no duraron ni dos veces en mandar a un equipo de fuerzas especiales para acabar con esto,pero algo salio mal...

uno de los científicos rusos avía infectado a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el laboratorio con el objetivo de propagar una plaga para que su experimento no fuera detenido de ningún modo,y cumplió con su solo 1 semana una plaga de armas biológicas se avía propagado por todo el mundo convirtiendo a cada persona infectada en unas bestias conocidas como segadores.

**1/12/2033**

la mitad del mundo estaba bajo los pies de los segadores,su piel era mas resistente de lo que parecía,balas,granadas,ni siquiera el fuego acababa con ellos,eran imparables,invencibles,con el único objetivo de eliminar a toda la quedaba un arma en todo el mundo que no avía sido probada con ellos...una bomba nuclear,al principio parecía una estúpida y arriesgada idea que tal vez no solo acabara con ellos...si no que también con nosotros,pero no avía muchas opciones en esos momento.

**5/12/2033**

con el tiempo se avía descubierto que los segadores podían evolucionar y aprender a usar armas blancas y de fuego,una desventaja mas para la humanidad,con su resistencia,evolución y la habilidad de usar armas a distancia el fin de la humanidad no tardaría en llegar.

la idea de la bomba avía sido descartada,ya que algo le avía pasado a esta.

*gruñido de segador*...una criatura de 20m de altura,con dos capas de piel conocido como "Fallen" avía encontrado la bomba y de algún modo este la devoro,la primera capa de su piel la usaba como una armadura para protegerse de todo tipo de armas,y la segunda...al sufrir daño en en la segunda capa de su piel activaba un mecanismo de defensa el cual le daba mas velocidad y fuerza lo cual solo lo asía uno de los segadores mas peligrosos que podía existir.

**10/12/2033 **

el final de la humanidad avía llegado,un ejercito de segadores conformado por un grupo con armas a distancia y vehículos junto a un grupo de Fallens y otras bestias parecía perdido,entonces ellos llegaron...

*grito de Fallen*...un grupo de solo 4 hombre con armas blancas avía acabado sin esfuerzo alguno con uno de los Fallens,los soldados solo podían admirar como acababan con cada uno de los segadores,por cada muerte...uno mas de esos sujetos aparecía para combatir contra los segadores...

**1 hora mas tarde.**

los segadores se avían visto obligados a retroceder por el ejercito de 300 hombres que los avían derrotado,cada uno llevaba una armadura que los asía parecer robots programados para acabar con los segadores,en ese mismo momento...el apareció.un sujeto con una túnica negra y de cabello castaño conocido por haberse convertido en un cybord,el doctor Edwar Reznov,el sin ayuda avía creado a un ejercito de cybords llamados "Prometeos" con el único objetivo de proteger al inocente y matar a todo segador que encontraran.

esa fue la primera victoria para la humanidad y la primera derrota para los segadores...

* * *

**10 años después de la aparición de los Prometeos**

-nombre:...Victor,edad:...22,signos vitales:...muy bajos.

-esto sera difícil...pero creo que servirá como prometeo.

-¿estas seguro?

-sera mas maquina que humano,pero...no creo que necesite un chip como los demás prometeos.

-¿seguro?

-claro...parece saber mas que nosotros sobre los segadores y los Prometeos.

-¿crees que fuera un espía?

-no lo creo...su cuerpo se deformaría y demostraría que es un segador espía.

-bien,sera mejor empezar con esto de una vez por todas.

-vale,tardaremos bastante en transformarlo en un prometeo...pero sera el mejor de todos.

**varios minutos mas tarde.**

-computadora,informe.

-transformación completada...¿desea activar al prometeo?

-código de activación:Inquisidor 117.

-iniciando secuencia de activación...

-...-no puedo moverme...¿así se siente estar muerto?,valla mierda,yo esperaba ver algo mas que solo oscuridad.

-no estas muerto Victor.

-¿quien coño dijo eso?

-abre los ojos y veras.

-¿tan idiota soy?-abrí mis ojos lentamente,la luz simplemente dañaba mis ojos...era obvio que llevaba inconsciente mucho tiempo-¿donde estoy?

-bienvenido a las instalaciones del complejo.

-¿por que no puedo moverme?

-podrás moverte en poco tiempo,solo...deja que la computadora haga unas pequeñas pruebas en ti.

-¿como cuales?

-te enseñara lo básico para que puedas controlar tu nuevo cuerpo,si me disculpas...debo irme-el científico se retiro del cuarto dejandome solo,parece amable...pero no me fío de las personas solo por ser amables.

-¿cree que no puedo dominar este cuerpo?,me siento insultado.

-¿con que el señor especial no necesita mi ayuda eh? ¡pues camino tu mismo!-sin previo aviso termine en el estampado en el suelo-haber...demuestra lo que puedes hacer.

-ya sabia que me volvería loco tarde o temprano.

-tranquilo inquisidor-pude ver un holograma aparecer justo delante mio,parecía un sargento,alguien para decirme que hacer...como siempre-yo soy alcatraz,desde ahora parece que tu y yo somos compañeros.

-¿que quieres decir?-¿what is this shit? el doc nunca menciono a un compañero en mi cabeza.

-veras,cada Prometeo sin chip que lo controle necesita un guía para que le enseñe todo lo que un Prometeo hace normal mente.

-¿y los que tienen chips?

-los que tienen chips solo son maquinas sin vida,sin emoción y si tenían familia...es mejor olvidarlos para siempre por que no volverán a ser los mismo de antes.

-no se si pensar que es triste o que me da igual así que mejor digo esto,¿¡quieres levantarme de una vez!?

-¿di las palabras mágicas?

-¿palabras má...? ¿¡me estas tomando el pelo!?

-dilo o empieza a besar el suelo cadete.

-vale,vale...*suspiro* por favor.

-emm...no basta.

-¿¡como que...!? ¡eres una maldita computadora de mierda!

-vale,vale,no te enojes...déjame ver una cosa antes.

-¿tardaras mucho?

-solo unos segundos...

**varios segundos mas tarde(:P)**

-bien,venga intenta pararte.

-vale...-forzosamente trate de levantarme,no parecía difícil pero eso no quitaba el echo de que ahora dependía de alcatraz-bien,¿ahora que señor entrenador?

-muy chistoso...el chip que tienes instalado te permite conocer todos los movimientos básico para poder controlar las armas principales,secundarias y tu espada.

-quieres decir que...¿no necesito aprender nada mas?

-ya puedes irte pero tendrás que ir a buscar al doc para que puedas caminar entre los humanos.

-lo dices como si fuéramos armas.

-eso somos.

-...-¿donde puedo encontrar una pistola para morir de una vez?

-adelante Inquisidor...es hora de que veas a tus hermanos y hermanas.

-¿por que siempre me llamas Inquisidor?

-solo tu,la alianza y otros Prometeos pueden saber tu nombre real,el resto...te conocerán como Inquisidor 177.

-...Inquisidor ¿eh?...me gusta ese nombre.

-vamos,solo pocos Prometeos son creados sin chips y la mitad son asignados a un escuadrón especial,quien sabe,tal vez termines en algún escuadrón.

abandone el cuarto para ir a buscar al doc que me encontré antes,era un lugar inmenso,lleno de científicos y otros Prometeos,ni yo encajo aquí,armaduras pesadas,armas blancas por todos lados,es como estar en un castillo...pero con armas de fuego y robots por todos me imagine como era el complejo por dentro...me lo imaginaba lleno de Prometeos pero al parecer también hay humanos y Prometeos que aun recuerdan lo que eran antes de las transformaciones.

-este lugar es impresionante-sin darme cuenta termine chocando contra alguien,si...no soy de prestar atención cuando camino-oye...perdona-¿por que a mi?,con la suerte que tengo termine golpeando mi cara contra la espalda de un Prometeo de los pesados,estoy muerto-oh...mierda.

-¿...?-este volteo a una velocidad impresionante,no sabia que los pesados podían mejorar su velocidad de algún modo-¡eh! tu debes ser el nuevo Prometeo en el equipo.

-pues...si.

-bien...te diré algo novato,aquí hay dos reglas que debes seguir al pie de la letra,1_aquí yo soy el líder,2_sera mejor que te apartes de mi camino cuando este en combate y 3_nunca...toques...mi armadura.

-pero esas son 3.

-¿¡me estas contradiciendo!?

-¡ya basta Rhino!

-¿¡...!?,oh...mierda-un Prometeo con una armadura bastante extraña avía llegado,menos mal...pensé que este seria mi funeral,normalmente los pesados no tienen control de sus emociones lo que los hace los Prometeos mas temidos en tuda la ciudadela-tienes suerte de que tenga hambre novato-este se retiro dejándome con el Prometeo de armadura extraña.

-por los pelos...oye,gracias por la ayuda.

-no me lo agradezcas,soy Raven.

-soy Inquisidor,soy nuevo en todo esto de los Prometeos.

-siempre es bueno tener un nuevo Prometeo en el complejo y mas si este no tiene un chip de control.

-¿debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

-tal vez...¿ya te han asignado un equipo?

-todavía no,estaba apunto de buscar al doc que me encontré antes para que me asigne a alguno.

-mira,te diré que ese doc solo te dará las armas que necesitas,si quieres que te asignen a un equipo debes ir a buscar al sargento Anderson.

-vale,gracias por la información.

-si necesitas algo mas pregúntale a tu guía...claro,si este funciona perfectamente-Raven solo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a una sala que creo yo,era la de tiro,pero aun así...¿que quiso decir con que pueden haber guías fallidos? ¿que acaso no todos funcionan perfectamente?

-el asunto del doc tendrá que esperar.

-¿esperar? ¿por que?

-tenemos problemas en la prisión abandonada,código:450

-¿450?,alcatraz...en español para novatos por favor.

-no hay tiempo para eso,te encontraras con dos Prometeos en el hangar expertos en asuntos como estos.

* * *

por fin avía llegado al hangar el cual solo avía una nave de transporte,me parecía raro ya que no creo que hayan tantos problemas como para que un gran grupo de Prometeos usen casi todas las naves,cerca de la única nave que quedaba estaban dos prometeos con un logotipo que desconozco en sus hombros y espalda,tampoco podía distinguir sus armaduras pero creo que eran alguna mejora de la armadura ligera pintada de blanco y negro.

-hola.

-¿...? ah,tu debes de ser el nuevo cadete.

-exacto,soy Inquisidor.

-siempre es bueno tener nuevos Prometeos aquí,soy Poet y el es Mad.

-...-silencioso...me agrada.

-escucha,de seguro no te lo habrán explicado así que te explicare de que va esta misión,la misión es fácil:encontrar al objetivo que es un robot perteneciente a una fundación que usaban para unas investigaciones en la prisión pero hay que tener cuidado ya que al parecer hay algo en esa prisión que nos lo impedirá.

-no parece nada difícil...¿sabemos algo de esa cosa?

-no es un segador...y mucho menos alguna criatura salvaje.

-¿no sabemos que es?

-solo se que debemos ser lo mas sigilosos posibles para que no nos detecte y no nos encuentre durante la misión.

-creo poder hacer eso...

-te explicare todo sobre la misión en el camino,ahora,sube a la nave...solo tenemos 3 minutos para entrar y salir.

* * *

-bien,recuerden,solo 3 minutos y no hagan contacto con cualquier cuerpo muerto.

-afirmativo.

al fin aviamos llegado a la prisión,era bastante oscura,húmeda y lo que mas me llamaba la atención era lo perturbadora que era pero a Poet y Mad simplemente lo veían como una misión normal.

nos tuvimos que separar para encontrar al robot mas rápido,para ellos esto es fácil,para mi...es casi como ver una araña de 60m justo delante mio...simplemente me escondería en un rincón asta que la araña desaparezca.

-j-j-joder...¿p-p-por que hace tanto frío aquí?

*sonido de motor*

-¿...?-haber...a menos que la criatura de aquí sea una maquina...estoy seguro de que ese sonido proviene del robot.

levante la mirada para ver al final del pasillo al robot completamente destrozado,parecía haber sido atacado por alguna criatura con filosas garras.

-bingo-encendí mi transmisor para tratar de contactar con Poet y Mad pero lo único que conseguí fue pura distorsión-que extraño...no importa,los encontrare en la salida de todos modos.

*eco de pasos*

-¿que?-me di la vuelta solo para ver pura oscuridad en todos lados y nada mas,podía escuchar esos pasos pero no veía quien se acercaba-...

-¡Inquisidor!

-¿Poet?-parecía tener múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo,como si una bestia salvaje lo hubiera atacado,algo acababa de salir muy mal-¿que pasa? ¿donde esta Mad?

-no hay tiempo para eso...¡tenemos que irnos?

-¿sin Mad?,no dejaremos un hermano atrás.

*grito inhumano*

-mira...Mad de seguro fue devorado por esa...¡cosa!...es mejor salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentre.

-¡no podemos dejarlo!

-¡tenemos que irnos de una...-de entre la oscuridad algo parecido a una pata de araña atravesó el estomago de Poet y lo levanto en el aire para terminar arrastrando su cuerpo a la oscuridad del pasillo.

-P-P-Poet...-no puedo moverme...solo puedo quedarme observando la oscuridad del pasillo,aterrado por lo que avía visto,esa cosa se avía llevado a Poet y a Mad...y yo era el siguiente-tengo que...tengo que salir de aquí-me di la vuelta y empecé a correr dirección a la salida,solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Inquisidor...

-¡...! ¿Poet?-al voltearme vi a Poet y a Mad los cuales colgaban de las patas de esa extraña criatura,ambos atravesados en el pecho por esa cosa-no...

-ayuda...

-...-empece a retroceder aterrado,no podía hacer nada,el miedo me dominaba-¡no se acerquen!-solo pude cerrar mis ojos para esperar el golpe de suerte de esa cosa,era mi final.

-retrocedan infelices.

-¿¡...!?

-¡cuerpo a tierra!

me tire al suelo y al instante pude escuchar múltiples disparos y los gritos de agonía de esa cosa y mis compañeros,yo tenia pensado llegar a la base con todo el equipo...ahora resulta que soy el único vivo.

-¿estas bien cadete?

-...mierda...-me levante forzosamente ya que una de las balas avía impactado con mi pierna izquierda-si...gracias por aparecer.

-no hay por que,soy mario.

-soy Inquisidor...

-lo se,me informaron de ti y de Poet y Mad.

-¿quien te envió?

-vine por la memoria del robot.

-¿eres de esa fundación desconocida?

-no...pero ellos de verdad necesitan esa memoria.

-vale-me acerque al soldado frente a mi y simplemente le entregue la memoria que avía sacado del robot-la mierda por la que mi equipo murió...sano y salvo.

-muchos mueren por causa de estas criaturas Inquisidor...simplemente olvida lo que viste y no se lo cuentes a nadie que no pertenezca al complejo,nadie de la ciudadela debe saber la existencia de estas cosas.

-vale...entiendo.

-bien,debo irme-este dio media vuelta para retirarse en un vehículo de combate con el mismo logotipo que Poet y Mad tenían.

-vale...me pregunto si...-trate de usar mi comunicador una vez mas y esta vez pude escuchar la voz del piloto de la nave que nos trajo a la prisión.

-¿Inquisidor? ¿que sucede?

-necesito transporte.

-voy en camino ¿que pasa con Poet y Mad?

-están muerto...y yo tengo una pierna herida.

-vaya,parece que les a ido bastante mal.

-error,la misión fue un éxito,alguien de esa fundación vino por la memoria del robot.

-vale,buenas noticias y malas en una sola noche...espero que esto no te empiece a pasar a menudo.

-no te preocupes...la próxima vez estaré preparado.

* * *

**y aquí termino esta parte del fic,de todos modos...como que...tal vez no sigua con la historia por que no quiero o yo que se...si,tal vez la siga escribiendo este fic.**


End file.
